Power Rangers Z-force
by Saix1234
Summary: A new team of rangers as risen to defeat the revived Thrax. Can they save the earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Angel Grove Part 1**

In the beautiful sea side city of Angel Grove, California, a teenage boy in a red shirt and a brown jacket came riding in on a motorcycle. He took off his helmet to see the sign. The sign showed a picture of an angel with large, extravagant wings and open arms. The sign read "Welcome to Angel Grove, birth place of the world famous Power Rangers." The boy took a breath and smirked at the sign. "Yup, this must be the place," he said with a smile before entering the town. The boy in red knew that this was his chance to start a new life. A chance for new beginnings.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, a group of black cloaked figures were gathered around a large symbol that appeared to have been made with animal blood. They sat with candles as they chanted some strange dark spell. The symbol began to glow and a bright flame engulfed it. From out of the flame stepped a tall, menacing figure. He had horns on his head that curved downward and a bony jaw with half of his face being metallic; he was mostly red with metallic parts and armor. He held in one hand a staff with a Z on it. He grinned menacingly as he looked on at the subjects who had freed him. "I'm back baby!" The subjects who had freed him removed their cloaks to reveal themselves as alien monsters. One looked like a large rooster wearing armor, one looked like a cat with armor and a massive axe on his back, and the other looked like a humanoid female with blue skin red eyes and white hair wearing ninja style clothes. The cat warrior spoke. "We are your servants my liege, the cult of the black blood. We wish to follow your command." The evil creature smiled menacingly at his new minions. "Then it's time to conquer Earth! Ahahahaha!"

Back on the aforementioned planet, the teenage boy from before parked into a school parking lot and walked into a high school. The school was called Angel Grove High. The boy walked into the principal's office. The principal turned with a kind and welcoming smile. "Hello there. You must be Chris Clarkson. I've heard good things about you."

The boy smirked in response. "Rumors. All untrue, I can assure you." he said with a laugh. The principle laughed a little as well.

"Well, I'm Principle Greene. We look forward to having you." They shook hands and then Chris left with his class schedule in tow. He stepped into his first class. The first thing he noticed was a girl in yellow with one blue eye and one green eye. He sat down next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Love your eyes," he said with a smirk. She looked at him at first like she was offended.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, slightly agitated.

He quickly tried to defend himself by holding up his hands. "Don't misunderstand! I'm not making fun of you or hitting on you or anything like that. I just literally think they're cool. Heterochromia right?"

The girl smiled and quickly calmed down. "Yeah. Sorry, I thought you were one of those bullies that likes to tease me about them. You really think their cool?" she said, hiding a slight blush.

"Yeah," he said smirking. They talked some more until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher took out an attendance sheet and started marking people off.

"Alright, the only person missing is Spike Skullovitch," she said looking around. "Spike Skullovitch?" A skinny kid came running into the class room with his pants ripped up. (Bulk and Skull theme starts playing.) All the students were laughing at the poor kid.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Robinson, but as soon as my dad dropped me off this huge dog with sharp teeth and beady eyes-" however the aforementioned teacher cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Mr. Skullovitch. Just go get you're tardy and go down to the nurses office to get patched up."

He bowed his head in sadness. "Yes ma'am," He then left the room to do just that. After classes were over, Chris and the girl, who he learned was named Amber, were walking to the parking lot. Chris hopped on his bike and put on his helmet.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

Amber thought about it for a second. She did think he was kind of cute, but she didn't know him that well and decided against it. "No, that's okay. I can walk." she said smiling.

"You sure?" he asked with concern.

She nodded. "I'm sure," Chris shrugged and drove off. He was driving over to his grandparents house where he would be staying. On his way there, he felt thirsty so he stopped at a place called Ernie's Juice bar. He walked in and, from what he could tell, it was a non-alcoholic bar that was also a youth center with many different classes and activities. He sat down at the bar and a large elderly man walked over.

He was drying a glass and looked at Chris. "Name's Ernie. Can I get you anything?"

Chris nodded. "Sure, Dr Pepper."

"Your not from around here are you?" asked the man. Chris smirked and shrugged.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Ernie laughed.

"Well, I've never seen you around," he said. "I think you'll enjoy Angel Grove. There's a lot of history here."

"So I've heard. This is the birth place of the Power Rangers right?"

Ernie nodded. "Welcome to town... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Chris," he replied.

Ernie smiled. "Right, welcome to Angel Grove Chris."

While Chris drank his Dr. Pepper, a large man in a leather jacket, a skinny guy, and Spike from school walked in. (Bulk and Skull theme plays again) "Ah, the youth center. Brings back fond memories, right Skull."

"Sure does Bulky," replied the skinny guy.

"Your in luck Spike, you get to hang out at our old stomping grounds from now on. Ya know me and your old man are pretty famous around this parts." said Bulk.

"Yeah," said the skinny one. "We helped save the entire town from an alien invasion back in '98!"

Spike's eyes swelled up with amazement and admiration for his father and his uncle. "Wow, really?"

"Yup," Bulk was now grinning ear to ear and patted his friend on the back. "Were real heroes, aren't we Skull?"

"Yeah, heroes." This earned him a slap on the head and a glare from Bulk.

"Didn't I tell you not to repeat everything I say?"

"Sorry," he said. They slowly made their way over to a table as a man spilled a smoothie on the floor causing Bulk and Skull to trip. Spike was laughing his head off until he slipped as well and fell on top of them.

"What kind of home coming is this for home town heroes?" Bulk said getting up. Chris was trying hard to suppress his laughter at the antics of the three, when two guys walked over.

"Hey, you're that new guy from school right?" said a brown haired Hispanic boy with a blue shirt on and a darker blue jacket over it.

"Yeah, the name's Chris. What's up?" The other boy shook his hand.

"I'm Miguel Gonzalez. This is my buddy, Jake." He pointed to his friend who was a Caucasion kid with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans.

"Cool, It's nice to meet you guys," They proceeded to talk about their respective hobbies and such, when Amber and another girl in a blue skirt and pink tank top walked in. "Hey, Amber!"

The heterochromatic girl in yellow smiled. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here."

"Does that mean you're not happy to see me?"

"I don't know. Are you stalking me?"

Chris laughed. "I'm not. I swear."

"I'll hold you to it then."

This time it was the pink girl's turn to speak. "Stop flirting you guys. We have a history report to work on." This caused the two to blush slightly. She laughed at their embarrassment. "I'm Katey. It's nice to meet you. Were all heading to the Power Rangers Museum later you wanna come?"

"Sure, I just have to check in with my Grandparents first." He finished his drink and they all agreed to meet at the museum later.

On the moon the forces of evil were building a new base of operations. "Tell me," said Thrax, "what are your names?"

The first of the three new generals stepped forward. "Bakawk! I am general Bruster my lord!"

"I am Darkat, and I live to serve only you!" said the cat with the axe blade.

"And I," said the blue kunoichi, "am Vespera at your service."

Thrax nodded with approval at her seductive and sultry introduction. While his master was admiring Vespera, Bruster spoke again. "My liege, The Kage are working day and night. Soon we shall have a fortress from which you will rule all!"

"Excellent," he said with a wicked grin, "I think it's time we got the word out that Thrax is back in town."

Back on Earth, Chris rode to his Grandparents house who were very happy to see him. His Grandfather could only be described as a literally old school biker. The man was 77 years of age and wore an old worn out leather jacket. He also wore an American flag bandanna. It was hidden by his jacket, but he had a tattoo on his shoulder that said freedom. He had gotten it many years ago. One of his many "youthful transgressions" as he called them. He had learned from his mistakes, however, and now lived a nice quiet domestic life with his wife. He and the woman in question hugged their grandson with enthusiasm. "I see your still ridin' that little tricycle of yours kiddo," he joked. "It's still not as cool as my Harley."

Chris' grandmother scowled at her husband. "I still haven't gotten him to get rid of that awful thing." They all laughed.

"Hey, I was going to go to the Power Ranger Museum with my new friends for a little while. Is that okay?"

His Grandparents looked at each other for a second and thought it over. "It's okay with me," said his grandpa. "As long as they ain't doin' drugs or somethin'."

"Jerry!" his wife scolded.

"I'm just foolin' with the boy Tilly," he said with a smile. "Hey, before ya go could ya give me a hand in the garage?"

"Sure," They walked into the garage, and Grandpa Jerry grabbed his tool box to start working on his old Harley. It was a classic with a growl like a Doberman, and it was bright red. Chris loved his bike, but his grandpa's was something special. "I still don't get why you wanna sell this thing."

"Well I don't ride it anymore," he said. "Besides, we gotta pay the bills ya know. Times are tough."

Chris smiled. "Ya know, I'd be willing to buy it from you."

The old man simply smirked and shook his head. "We've had this conversation before. I can't sell it to ya. This bike is my most treasured possession. It has to go to someone I trust. Now hand me that wrench."

Chris did as he was told. "So you're saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm sayin' you're young and reckless. Besides, you couldn't afford it anyway." They both shared a laugh as they finished up. "That oughtta do it. Have fun with your friends. Dinner is at 8:00. Don't be late."

"Sure thing," said Chris as his grandpa went back in. He got on his own bike and took one last look at the old Harley before putting on his helmet. "Someday," he said. Then rode out of the garage. He drove to a strange and futuristic looking building. The sign read Museum of Power Rangers History. After parking, he walked in. He saw his new friends talking and walked over to them.

"Hey," said Amber, "isn't this place cool?"

"Yeah no kidding," Chris replied as he looked at all the artifacts in the museum.

"Unfortunately not all of these artifacts are real," said the middle aged curator of the museum, "only the ones that were donated like the rescue blasters. Hello, I'm Allan Drake, the curator. It's always nice to have young people in here." He shook everyone's hand and gave them a welcoming smile. The Museum was filled with replicas of power rangers weapons and donations of real ones. It also had pictures hanging of rangers whose identities were publicly known and news paper clippings.

"Woah, this place is sweet," Miguel said looking at the cycles. He couldn't help noticing a strange door. "Hey what's back there?"

"Nothing but a strange podium. It was here when I found this place. As far as we can tell it doesn't do anything. It looks cool though." As everyone was admiring the museum the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake?!" asked a rather freaked Chris. The tremor seemed to stop rather quickly.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Allan.

"Yeah," replied Katey, "we're fine, but what was that?"

A hefty security guard came running up with a panicked look on his face. "You guys are gonna wanna see this."

He brought everyone over to his office where there was a little TV. Thrax was seen on the television set smiling menacingly. "People of Earth, Thrax is back in town, and I'm going to finish what I started. As we speak an earthquake monster is tearing up Angel Grove from underground. It will be the first of many cities to fall unless you all bow down to me! Ahahahahaha!"

Everyone was dumbstruck. Then all of the sudden, the Earth started quaking again. Everyone was knocked off their feet. The curator and the guard were both knocked unconscious from head injuries, but the teens got up. All of the sudden a voice spoke in Chris's head. _"Enter the room with the podium." _

"What? Who is this?" he asked.

_"A friend, trust me. We don't have much time."_

"Guys, we have to go into the room with the podium."

"What?Why?" asked Jake.

"Just do it!" They all filed into the room and saw that there were multi-colored pads on the podium. The pads were glowing in an eerie manner, and everyone couldn't help but stare.

_"Touch the pads."_

"I think we're supposed to touch them," said Chris. One by one they touched the pads that corresponded with the colors they were wearing. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them all, and they were transported to a room that was filled with technology the likes of which no one had ever seen.

"Dude," said Miguel, "did we just enter the twilight zone?" Jake started to sing the twilight zone theme song at the joke that his friend made, but was elbowed in the chest by Amber. Suddenly a robot and a pale man in a white robe walked up.

"Greetings children," said the man. "I am Zoltron of Eltar."

"You're the one that was speaking in my mind?" asked Chris.

"Yes, I called you all here, because you are the only ones who can defeat Thrax."

"Why us?" asked Jake. "There must be like a million people more qualified than us."

"I've been watching you for quite some time, I can tell you possess the qualities necessary to take on this task."

"And if we refuse?" said Chris.

"Then your world is doomed." Zoltron responded flatly.

"Please you can do this, I know you can." said the robot.

"Who is this guy?" asked Katey.

"I am Alpha 7, a sentient artificial intelligence robot. I am Zoltron's friend and personal assistant."

"The choice is yours if you want to leave," said Zoltron, "but I fear what Thrax will do if someone doesn't stand up to him."

They all stood in deep thought. Then, finally Katey broke the silence. "I'm in."

"Me too," said Amber smiling.

"Someone's gotta do it. Might as well be us. I'm in too." said Jake

"Count me in." Meguel chimed in.

Chris was still thinking about it. Finally he spoke. "This is probably the craziest stupidest thing I have ever done, but I'm in too."

Zoltron smiled. "Excellent," he then materialized a suit case. In the suit case were 5 belt buckles, 5 bands, and 5 coins. "I'll explain everything later first put these things on," Everyone did as they were told. "The belt buckles are your power morphers. You insert your power coins in them. I had the coins recently forged by Ninjor. They are the most powerful power coins ever created. The bands are your communicators. You can use them to contact me or each other. To use the morphers simply call out the zodiac animals on your coin. You will instantly be transformed into power rangers."  
"This is awesome," said Jake having his private geek moment.

"There is not a moment to spare. Alpha has locked onto the monsters current where abouts. We will teleport you there."

The team all got into position and held there morphers in front of them.

"Ready?" asked Chris.

"Ready!" they all replied.

"It's Morphin' time! Red tiger!"

"Blue wild dog!"

"Black monkey!"

"Yellow rabbit!"

"Pink feral cat!"

They were instantly teleported to the fight zone where the monster erupted from the ground. "Hey, who the hell are you Technicolor freaks?"

In their ranger forms they wore uniforms similar to the originals except the white parts were gold and the gold parts were silver. They also had new symbols and helmets resembling their new zodiac animals. Chris stepped forward now in red ranger gear. "We're the power rangers z-force, and you can tell Thrax were not giving up Earth without a fight!"

TBC

Next time on Power Rangers Z-force the gang gets used to their new powers and also find themselves in a whale of trouble as a book monster puts them all in classic literature. Also, Bulk, Spike, and Skull get jobs as janitors for the museum. Will they stop Thrax? Keep reading to find out!

**Saix1234: I hope you like it. I know you are wondering where I've been lately and why I'm not working on next gen. Well, I hit a snag with that story and need to take time off of it to get more inspiration. Until then, I'll be working on this story alongside Sharingan Vampire who will be my editor. He has already established him self as a very acomplished PR fanfic writer, so I'm glad to have him with me on this project. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 Welcome to Angel Grove Part 2**

The monster, which resembled a mole, stared with anger and contempt at the multi-colored heroes. "Power Rangers! Great, that's just what we need." he complained. "The master's not gonna be pleased with this. Oh well, try this losers! Kage attack!"

The team was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of black ninja type foot soldiers. "Woah!" said Chris. "Who are these guys?"

"The welcome wagon?" joked Miguel.

"I DON'T feel welcome." said Katey as she dodged a punch from one of the foot soldiers. Jake blocked a kick from one and then countered with a roundhouse. Chris took out his power sword and clashed with one, slicing it down and then moving on to the next dodging a punch and landing a sweep kick.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good," said the monster visibly panicked. As the last Kage was defeated, the rangers turned to face him.

"That all ya got?" mocked Jake.

"Come and face us you coward!" yelled Amber.

"I'm not a coward the names Moleus and I'm here to undermine this city," Moleus said as he jumped down in front of them making a tremor which almost knocked the rangers off balance.

He ran forward and slashed at Miguel who dodged only to be knocked aside. The girls grabbed a hold of him, but got thrown off; however, Jake and Chris landed a flying kick on him that knocked him back. Letting out a roar of anger Moleus started punching the ground underneath him causing nearby building to start to crumble and cars to move on their own. Attempting to keep their balance the rangers pulled out their blaster hoping to shoot Moleus only to realize that he was no longer there and in his place was a giant hole leading underground.

"Where did he go?" Chris asked looking around.

"I don't know, he could be anywhere by now," Katey responded backing up, "he's a mole so he must be able to dig fast."

"Well we need to find him, and fast I don't know how we're going to be able hit him if he's underground," Miguel said clenching his fist.

As if by fate, as soon as Miguel said that Moleus jumped through the ground and slashed at Amber and Katey, both of whom were hit and sent flying into a nearby car. Groaning the two stood up to see that Chris, Miguel, and Jake were all now attacking their opponent only to be hit just as they did and sent flying backwards. Grunting, Chris stood up and watched as Moleus dug underground again making his eyes widen as he looked around wondering where the monster was going to pop up next.

'Stay calm, I have to stay calm,' he thought clenching his fist and closing his eyes, 'there has to be a way to figure out where he's going to come up.'

Just as he thought that, the newest red ranger felt a tremble in the ground coming from the left and, reaching for his blaster, he waited a few seconds before pulling it and firing towards where he tremble was. The second he did, Moleus jumped out of the ground to attack him only to be blasted in the chest from Chris's blaster and sent crashing to the ground.

"Whoa!" Miguel said standing up.

"Alright man way to go," Jake said running over to him.

"I'll say," Katey grinned, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah how did you know to fire there?" Amber asked tilting her head.

"Lucky guess, I mean I felt the tremor, pointed and fired," Chris explained when they all heard an angered roar, "and it seems that we're not done here yet guys."

"I've had it with you rangers," Moleus said standing up, "I'm gonna bury you six feet underground."

Jumping up into air, Moleus dived into the ground as if it were water and the rangers started to feel the ground shaking again. Pulling out their blasters the rangers waited for the time to strike but when the ground underneath them gave out, they all screamed and slid into the hole when Moleus jumped out at the top.

"Now that's a sight," He said laughing, "you're right where you belong, at MY feet, oh Thrax is going to be proud of me."

"Damn it," Chris breathed hitting the side of the hole, "how the hell did he catch us this easily?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here and fast," Jake muttered looking around.

"Leave that to me," Amber said smiling, "Rabbit Fist!"

Amber's fist glowed for a quick seconded and when the light died down her fist were covered in a metal looking pair of yellow boxing gloves. Starting to punch the side of the hole her speed started to pick up and soon there was a hole big enough for them to crawl through and get out. After punching dirt for a few minutes, Amber finally hit the surface and climbed out, followed quickly by the other rangers.

"Way to go Amber," Miguel said hugging her.

"Thanks but where's Moleus?" Amber asked looking around.

Chris's muscles tensed when he saw that Moleus in fact wasn't anywhere around and that the area was completely deserted of monster activity. Suddenly the rangers felt the ground shake again and Jake noticed a building fall not two blocks away from them. Pointing it out the rangers ran towards where it was and saw that the mole monster was now terrorizing some civilians.

"Hey dirtface forget something?" Miguel yelled catching his attention.

"RANGERS! I thought I left you in a hole?"

"You can't keep us trapped loser," Katey said flashing him the loser sign.

"Let's end this guys! Tiger claws!"

"Dog blaster!"

"Monkey staff!"

"Rabbit fist!"

"Cat daggers!"

They all ran forward and attacked with their respective weapons and round two of the fight began with the rangers managing to hit Moleus with some powerful attacks. Striking their opponent, Miguel jumped out of the way as Jake fired his dog blaster before Amber punched him in the guts with her rabbit fist. This cleared the way for both Chris and Katey to dash forward and slash him with their bladed weapons. Stumbling backward Moleus watched as the rangers combined their weapons and pointed it at him.

"ZODIAC CANNON!"

"Ready!" The guys yelled.

"Aim!" The girls said getting in position.

"FIRE!" Chris yelled pulling the trigger.

The shot flew at a remarkable speed and struck Moleus in the chest sending him skidding backwards. Beginning to spark Moleus managed to let out a roar of anger before the rangers pulled the cannon apart and back into their respective weapons.

"This just isn't my day," he stuttered before exploding as the rangers struck a pose.

Up on the moon Thrax was throwing a temper tantrum. "Rrrrawwwr! Why is it always Power Rangers? A guy just can't seem to make a dishonest living as a villain anymore!" He pulled out his staff and sent a magic spark down to Earth. "Grow my monster. GROW!"

Back on Earth the remains of the monster reformed into a much bigger form of the monster. "Ahahahaha! Bigger is better!"

"Woah! That's major bad news!" said Chris. Suddenly his communicator went off.

"Chris, you need to call on the power of the Zodiac Zords." said Zoltron on the other end.

"Alright. We need Zodiac Zords NOW!" Suddenly the zords began to emerge. The tiger and feral cat zords came from out of a deep forest and a jungle. The wild dog came out of a mountain, the monkey came from out of a temple in the same jungle as the tiger, and the rabbit came out of a cave. The rangers jumped into their respective zords.

"Nice!" said Chris.

"The seats are so plush." said Katey.

"Rad!" said Miguel.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Chris as they all attacked. The monster was infuriated.

"Time to shake things up!" he said, stomping and creating more tremors that knocked their zords over.

"This guy is seriously bugging me." said Jake.

"Let's put'em together guys." said Chris.

"Right!" they all replied in unison.

"Initiating combination sequence," said Chris. The tiger zord soon formed the torso and head while the others formed the arms and legs. "Astral Megazord!"

The Astral Megazord gleamed in the sun as it finished the combination sequence and faced Moleus. The mole monster laughed at its newest opponent before starting to dig underground.

"Oh no you don't, TAIL WHIP!" Miguel said using the monkey arm's tail to wrap around Moleus's leg and fling it up into the air.

"Good thinking man," Chris said giving him the thumbs up.

"Whoa what happened?" Moleus said standing up, "Looks like things are starting to get rocky for me."

"The puns," Katey moaned clutching her head, "the puns, that was horrible!"

"Hey that's was top notch you pink meanie," Moleus complained, "try this on for size, Earth Shaker!"

Punching the ground the Megazord started to shake as a crack in the Earth started to form underneath them. Moving the Megazord to the side so that it wouldn't fall in, Chris looked over at Moleus who punched the ground again causing another break in the Earth.

'This isn't good,' he thought as they tried to keep the Astral Megazord from falling into the Earth.

"What's the matter rangers you look a little 'shook' up," Moleus said laughing.

"NO! No more puns!" Katey yelled clutching her head again.

Picking up a giant rock, Moleus flung it towards the megazord and struck it in the chest causing them to stumble backwards. The boulders kept coming and, looking at the monitor, Chris could tell that the Astral Megazord wouldn't be able to take much more. Seeing that another boulder was coming, Chris looked back at the others before an idea came to him.

"Amber slice the boulder with the rabbit zord's ears!"

"Got it," She said activating the ears, "Rabbit blades!"

The right arm came flying up and slashed through the boulder with ease stopping the attack from hitting them. Sighing in relief, Chris noticed that Moleus was slowing down giving him a feeling that the fight was almost over. Taking a hold of the controls again he moved the Megazord forwards and struck the monster with the rabbit blades forcing him back into a cliff. Sensing that it was time to end it the rangers summoned the Astral Megazord's power sword and pushed some energy into.

"Let's finish him off! Z-blade!" they all said in unison as the Megazord summoned its sword and slashed at the monster.

With a roar of pain, Moleus exploded into a firey inferno, leaving the rangers and the megazord there alone. Sighing in relief, Chris turned to the other rangers and gave them the thumbs up as they all cheered. Not but a few seconds later they were teleported into the Command Center and in front of a very happy Zoltron and Alpha, that was if robots could show emotion.

"Congratulations rangers on a job well done," Zoltron said smiling, "now that you are rangers there are some rules that you MUST follow."

"Rules?" Katey asked frowning as they took their helmets off.

"Yes they were put into place by my predecessor Zordon," Zoltron explained straightening up, "first, never use your powers for personal gain, second never escalate a battle unless Thrax forces you to, and finally keep your identity secret follow these three basic rules and you won't lose the protection of the power."

"That's it," Miguel said frowning, "that seems to easy."

"It's not, for as long as you are rangers then Thrax will use everything he can to make you doubt yourself," Zoltron explained turning to face the viewing globe, "but as long as you have the protection that your ranger abilities grant you then I'm positive that you five will be able to overcome any challenge."

"Don't worry Zoltron, we'll follow the rules," Chris said stepping forward.

"That's right, you have nothing to worry about," Amber agreed smiling.

"I won't blow it," Miguel said punching his fist into his hand.

"Me neither," Jake said giving him the thumbs up.

"You can count on me," Katey said smiling brightly.

"Ai, ai, ai this is making me so emotional," Alpha said hugging Katey.

The rangers all grinned and stacked their hands in the middle before throwing them in the air and yelling...

"POWER RANGERS!"

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS:

A book report gives the ranger team more trouble then they need. And when Thrax sends a monster to send them even deeper into their problem they find themselves helping out some familiar characters. Will the rangers be able to escape the assignment and defeat Thrax's newest monster? Find out next time on Power Rangers Z-Force!

**Saix1234: **A big thanks to SV once again for re-vamping the fight scene and for adding in some new ideas. My apologies for postponing the fight with the book monster. He will appear in chapter 3. May the power protect you. R&R please!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Curl Up With A Good Book**

**Saix1234: **It's been a while, but I'm back. I hope you like this next episode.

The rangers were gathered together at the juice bar discussing their latest home work assignment. They had all been assigned to do book reports, and some of them were less than happy. "Ah man, who wants to spend all day reading a dumb book." said Miguel with detest.

Chris couldn't help but laugh. "Come on man, it's not that bad."

"You might like it, if you give it a chance," said Katey.

"Sure, so what did you guys get?"

Chris held up his book. "Moby Dick by Herman Melville."

Katey did the same. "A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens."

Amber showed her book as well. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson."

"Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arther Conan Doyle," said Jake.

"What book did you get Miguel?" asked Katey.

He shrugged. "I don't know, something called The Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

They all laughed and said good bye as they headed home. Meanwhile, Thrax was looking through a crystal ball and had a sinister smile on his face. "Book reports eh? Hmm, that gives me an idea. Scholasticus, come to me!" He shot a burst of lightening out of his staff and out of the smoke appeared a monster that looked like a large book with a graduate's hat and glasses.

"Leave those pesky rangers to me! I'll teach them a lesson they won't soon regret! Ahahahaha!"

Thrax laughed villainously. "Just don't let me down, understood?" The monster nodded and was immediately sent down to Earth. Meanwhile, Bulk, Skull, and Spike were back down at the museum. They were perusing the artifacts when Spike picked up a Dragon Dagger replica.

"Hey, hey look at me! I'm the green ranger! Hiya!" he shouted, swinging it around.

"Please no! That's a very expensive replica!" Shouted Mr. Drake. Unfortunately, it was too late. Spike had hit a display case, breaking it open, which caused an alarm to go off. Security was able to get the alarm to stop, but it left the poor curator rubbing his temples and suffering a stress induced head ache. "Why are you even here?" he asked, annoyance in his voice. The boys got in a straight line and straightened up.

"We're here about the janitor jobs sir," said Bulk. Skull and Spike nodded in agreement.

"Why in the world should I hire you after that heinous display?!" he asked.

The three of them talked amongst themselves trying to think of a reason. "Because we're heroes!" said Skull.

Mr. Drake looked at them in disbelief. "Right," he said with sarcasm. He thought it over for a moment. "You know what, I'm desperate for janitors, so I'll tell you what. You get the jobs as long as you don't touch ANYTHING. Understood?" The men nodded, and cheered in excitement. The curator thought silently to himself, "What have I done?"

Back with Scholasticus, the monster rampaged, blasting things and trapping people into books. "Nothing like immersing your self in a good story hahahahaha!"

At the juice bar the rangers communicators went off. "Go ahead Zoltron." said Chris.

"Rangers, report the command center immediately."

"You got it Zoltron."

In a flash of their respective colors, the rangers were teleported to the secret base in the museum. Zoltron and Alpha were visibly worried. "What's the deal Zoltron?" asked Jake.

"A monster named Scholasticus is attacking downtown. You must retaliate immediately."

"We've got this," said Chris, getting into morphing position. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin' time! Red Tiger!"

"Blue wild dog!"

"Black Monkey!"

"Yellow Rabbit!"

"Pink Ferral Cat!"

The rangers arrived to see Scholasticus trashing the place.

"Great! That's just what I need! Another book!"

"Ah! The power rangers! Your just in time for my trap!" He yelled throwing five books at the rangers that seemed to suck them in.

"Ah, what the hell?!" screamed Chris as he and the others were trapped. The next thing he knew, He was standing on a boat in the middle of a wild storm.

"Call me Ishmael!" shouted a voice. Chris turned with a start to find a crazy old sailor with a harpoon staring down a whale that was heading straight for the ship.

"Captain Ahab?! Oh no!" he yelled as the whale came closer to ramming the boat.

Meanwhile, Miguel found himself painting a fence for some apparent reason. "Where am I, and why am I painting a fence?" He looked to see a kid lounging about on a front porch, while other kids painted the fence for him.

"That's it boys! Keep it up. There's plenty a' fun for everyone!"

"Tom Sawyer? What the hell?"

In another scene, Jake found himself locked in a duel to the death with a man wearing a deer stalker's cap. "How am I doing this?!"

"Moriarty you fiend! Surrender!"

"Dude, I'm not Moriarty!"

In yet another scene Amber was walking the streets of London in what she assumed was the late 1800's. "What am I wearing?" she asked looking at her clearly dated dress. Suddenly an ugly man with a top hat and cane came up behind her and grabbed her. He then tried to take some of her clothes off laughing evilly. She screamed then proceeded to step on his foot hard, kick him in the balls, and beat the shit out of him. He then started to change into a completely different person.

"Ow, oh my terribly sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Dr. Jekyll? Oh my god. I just beat the hell out of Mr. Hyde."

Once again, another scene was playing out. Oddly enough it was close to the same time period and still in London. Katey found herself sitting in a chair. Across from her was a miserly looking old man. "Please good spirit haunt me no more!"

"I'm not a spirit!" she shouted before looking at herself and seeing she was see through. "Ah! I am a spirit!" she said freaking out.

Back on the moon base, Thrax was congratulating Scholasticus on a job well done. "Those rangers will be trapped forever and there is nothing they can do!"

"Taking over the Earth will be a breeze now, master." he said. The forces of evil began laughing manically as they celebrated a job well done.

Meanwhile the rangers were all trying to figure a way out. "Wait, in the book he gets eaten by the whale maybe that's my ticket out of here." He then morphed and proceeded to struggle with Ahab. He punched him in the stomach and through over board. The whale came up fast and swallowed him whole.

"Noooo!"

Unfortunately the whale kept coming at the boat. "Oh shit! Aaaaah!" Chris screamed. just as the whale was about to eat him he was teleported back to the city. "Well I'm out, but where is everybody else?"

Back with Miguel, he got up and looked at the kids painting the fence. "Hey! You guys can't honestly think this is fun? This guy ripped us off!" Angry with realization at his words the kids shouted at Tom who was looking worried. "Uh oh!" he said turning tail and running from the angry mob. Miguel laughed at his handy work and was then teleported away.

"Miguel! Your back!"

"Hey man, you were right. Reading can be fun."

"Yeah as long as it's outside the book," Chris laughed.

While they were talking Jake was still dueling with who he now knew to be Sherlock Homes. "For the last time, I am NOT Moriarty!"

"You cannot fool me professor. My mind is as sharp as my blade."

"I've had enough!" said Jake morphing and taking out his power sword. They continued the duel, Jake parrying a blow and hitting Holmes in the chest. He then parried another and disarmed Holmes pointing the sword at his chest. "Back off!" he then teleported back to the others.

"Jake!" Miguel called out. "Man are we glad to see you."

"Yeah, but where are the girls?" as if on cue Amber appeared beside them.

"I poured Dr Jekyll's formula down the drain. What about you guys?"

"Don't ask." said Chris.

Meanwhile, Katey was busy figuring out her role and how she was to escape. "I think I get it now. I'm supposed to be Jacob Marley. Gross! I'm an old dead guy?!" she turned to who she suspected was Scrooge. "You will be visited by three more ghosts! They will teach you the true meaning of Christmas and make you change your ways and stuff!"

"Can't I take them all at once and have it over with Jacob?"

"No! Expect the first and midnight you old goat!" she yelled before vanishing. She appeared next to the others who rejoiced at being reunited.

"No, no, no!" Scholasticus yelled, appearing in front of them. "This isn't possible! How did you escape!"

"Your traps can't hold us Scholasticus! Bring it!" yelled Miguell, as he charged forward blasting with his dog blaster.

"Aaahh!" he yelled. He lunged at Miguel who countered with his power sword and then punched him back. Just then, Chris slashed him from behind. The others tackled him only to be thrown off with Katey flying into a car.

"I'm getting tired of this! Rabbit fists!" Amber slammed her fists into Scholasticus one after the other with quick jabs. He flew back on his back in pain. He got back up with an evil smirk.

"I won't lose that easily! Attack Kage!" Suddenly, the ninja foot soldiers appeared and the rangers began to fight them off one by one. Chris and Jake blocked punches from two of them and then through them into each other. Katey launched off of Amber's shoulder and landed on top of one, then brought down a bunch more in a circle with her Cat daggers. Then Miguel sweep kicked one, elbowed another, and shot one in the face. The minions then vanished. "This isn't good."

"Let's end this! Put'em together guys!" They merged their weapons to form the Zodiac Canon.

"Don't I get a say in this?" said the book monster.

"Fire!"

He was then engulfed in the energy blast. His body sparked and crackled before he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah! He's toast!" cried Chris.

Thrax looked on with great anger, sending down lightning towards the remains of the creature. "Grow my monster grow!"

Suddenly a giant version of Scholasticus appeared. "If you liked the first volume, you'll love the sequel!"

"We need Zodiac zords now!" Chris said summoning the zords. The rangers quickly jumped into the cock pits and started to attack with their zords.

"Can't run with the big dogs, stay on the porch!" Yelled Miguel as his zord bit Scholasticus on the arm.

"Down boy!" he yelled, throwing Miguel to the side. Then the tiger slashed him across the chest.

"We need to form the Megazord! Initiate combination sequence!" The Megazord began to form with the monkey and rabbit forming the arms and the dog and cat forming the legs with the tiger as the torso and head.

"Megazord or not, you won't survive this!" he said, throwing an enormous book.

"Monkey whip!" said Jake batting the book away. "Sorry, the same trick won't work on us twice."

"Z-blade!" cried Chris as he summoned the megazords sword cutting the monster in half.

"I feel a little cut up!" said the monster before once again exploding.

The rangers shouted in victory. "Z-force, victory is ours."

The next day the rangers were in class. Pleased to see that they had all done well on their reports. Even Miguel had somehow done well. "You actually read the book?" asked Chris.

Miguel smiled. "Yeah, it was okay." The group laughed and headed to the cafeteria. "Let's get lunch. I'm starving. I could eat a whale."

"Please don't say whale." said Chris, causing the others to laugh histarically.

TBC

Next time on power rangers. Jake's little sister comes to town. He is glad to see her, but horrified when she finds out his secret and is kidnapped by one of Thrax's monsters. Will the rangers be able to save her? Will she give away Jake's secret? Next time on power rangers Z-force!


End file.
